What Can POSSIBLY Go Wrong ? !
by Allie X 'I
Summary: Somehow, I get stuck in the Code Geass universe, wound up at Ashford Academy as a student, get roped in the student council, AND have to surround myself with these idiots. Well, as long as I don't involve myself with the Black Knights, the Britannian military, OR the rogue prince, then I should be able to go home in tact. I mean, what can POSSIBLY go wrong, right?... Right?


**You wanna know how I was able to upload this on a Wednesday at noon?**

**Snow flurries.**

**In Louisiana.**

**Where it never snows except for the odd year.**

**And the roads iced over.**

**Pretty neat s*** man.**

* * *

Ashford Academy is _the_ private academy for students and Britannians alike. Located in Area 11 (a.k.a. Japan), this magnificent school houses an extravagant indoor swimming pool, a beautiful chapel with breath-taking mosaic windows, clubs ranging from horse-back riding to the garden club, a grand clubhouse for the Student Government, and many other wonders such as knowledgeable teachers and well cared-for classrooms. This academy was built on the Ashford family's foundation with Ruben K. Ashford as the headmaster and creator of the establishment. It is solely created to give the children a place to learn in a safe environment while the teachers go ahead and spread blasphemy and propaganda about how the Japa-_Elevens_ are "good-for-nothings" and "should be treated like the **disgusting vermin **that they are"-

"Hey, are you okay Iona? You broke your pencil in your hand!"

I blink, looking down to see that, yes indeed, my pencil was snapped in half. I let go and watch the remains of the wood fall to the desk before looking up a t my "concerned" classmates, giving them my neutral smile. "I'm all right. I was just angry about that report we had to do last week and took my anger out on the pencil. It's nothing you need to worry about."

They "smile" in relief before gossiping about the news of Clovis's assassination and who had done it, leaving me somewhat pissed off about how blasé they're being when just a few seconds ago they were concerned about me! I mean, Clovis isn't even _that important_ of a person. OR ROYALTY!

To quote purpleeyesFTW, _"His character development was as deep as the shallow end of a pool."_

Who is that, you may ask? He is a YouTuber who makes a hilarious abridged series of Code Geass.

And how do I know this unknown anime and search engine? That's simple: I'm not from this world.

That's the truth.

I'm not kidding.

... I'm serious.

I wound up here, in all places, my favorite anime since I got hooked on animes and staying at the Ashford Academy five months before the series started. It was amusing to see the police station cry about my sob story of being an orphan with her parents being murdered by crazed Ja-_Elevens_ and was left with only the clothes on her back while she watched her childhood home and memories be burned away by the raging flames of despair…

It was one of my best acts yet!

"I hope they catch the killer soon!"

"Whoever it is will be caught for sure!"

"Totally~!"

Multiples squeals sounding suspiciously like pigs resounded around the room, causing my eye to twitch (mentally). Deciding I can find better solace somewhere else, I pick up the remains of my pencil, grab my bag, get up and shove the chair under my desk before heading towards the door, making sure to throw away the remains of my poor pencil. I walk down the hall, making sure to keep myself calm and composed when I really wanted to strangle those spoiled rotten Brits as they gossip about the assassin.

_Oh man, _I clicked my tongue,_ if only they knew that the murderer was right beneath their-_

"OOF!"

"MMPH!"

_-noses._

I stumbled back, rubbing my nose form the impact, an apology already on my tongue. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay." My body stilled as that smooth tone reached my ears. "I'm at fault as well. I was lost in thought as well." Slowly, taking my hand away from my nose, I raise my head to see a pair of striking pair of violet eyes, ebony hair barely reaching his shoulders, and an amused (but slightly irritated) expression.

_Oh shit._

"None taken, Vice President," I replied, keeping my face neutral even though I so dearly wanted to _scream in slight fear and frustration._ "I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

His eyes (which I have to admit are quite pretty) blinked in confusion, probably because I'm not one of the 99% of girls out of the entire school who are head-over-heels in love with him. "None at all," he replies. Then his face becomes thoughtful. "Have I seen you before?"

_Aaagh, shit!_ "Probably not," I said coolly, "as I'm new here and have not had the liberty of remembering which classes to go." _ Talk about an ass-pull when I see one!_

Apparently, he agrees with me. "Really? Then how come you knew I'm the vice president of the student council?"

_Talk about jumping out the pan and landing in the fire. Is that how it goes?_ "That's because on the day I came to transfer to this school, the dean's granddaughter Milly happened to be there and gave me the rundown of this school. She also mentioned (in full detail I may add) about who was running the student council as well as their physical features. For some reason she kept mentioning about a drop-dead gorgeous, violet-eyed boy." On that note, Lelouch looked like he could kill Madame President. "Then, by weeding out the people who do not match those attributes as well as the fact about how unique those genes are, I was able to conclude that you are the only one to have all those traits. So… yes, I know you are Lelouch Lamperouge, the Vice President of the Student Council, and the Hottest Male on the student body."

He was silent. _Did I impress him or something? … Sweetness~_

"Well anyway," I interrupt his (most likely) internal monologue, "it was nice meeting you. I have to go now." On that note, I sidestep him and continue on to my destination, waving behind me. "Good-bye."

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge couldn't help but stare as the blue-haired girl walked away from him nonchalantly. He can't remember seeing someone like her (what, with the pink-eyes, black-and-white knee-high socks, and blue-layered hair reaching below her shoulders with silver bangs) and having this strange girl rattle off what she knew about him… was _unnerving_.

And those eyes… her body language said she was calm and composed but her eyes…

They were hiding a raging fire of irritation and… _knowing_.

As if she knew who he _really was_.

_Impossible_, he thought, shaking his head and heading off to the student council, glad that he made Kallen head off without him. But he still couldn't shake off those eyes as he entered the student council room.

"Lelouch!" his adorable sister Nunnally cried out, snapping him out of his thoughts. "It's awful!"

"What is?" he replied, having an inkling of what's wrong.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead!" Milly answered, turning her attention away from the TV.

"They're saying he was killed." Rivalz adds.

His eyes widen, but then sharpen. _About time_.

He couldn't help but feel smug as he listened on until it was broken by a news update. Then his smugness turned into shock and fear.

"_No…"_

* * *

I blinked, my eyes widening in realization as my mouth dropped, letting the cherry-flavored sucker fall out as I comprehend what I'm hearing and seeing as I watch the news report on my phone.

_Uh-oh…_

_But,_ I blinked, shutting it off, _it doesn't really concern me. I mean, he's not _my _best friend. And besides, he's gonna get rescued by the ever illusive 'Zero', where he will turn down the offer of becoming a Black Knight-which is actually a good decision in hindsight-and he will continue to pilot the Lancelot Knightmare Frame and fight against his childhood friend in the future. I may be coming off a bit bitchy, but it's truly not my fault, especially since I'm not attached to them._

I close my eyes, leaning against the tree I was resting on for the past 30 minutes. _As long as I separate myself from them before the ball of fate rolls down faster, then I should be able to ease my way out of here and back home. I mean, what can POSSIBLY go wrong with my plan? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes snap open and I shoot up, causing a roosting bird to squawk in surprise.

_I just jinxed myself, didn't I?_

* * *

**_Got hooked on Code Geass a few weeks back and on episode 7 of Season 2._**

**_I couldn't help myself._**

* * *

**Excuse the grammar mistakes and spelling, but you try and type several pages without a mouse and having your laptop on your knees while trying to cancel the adds that keep popping up on your computer screen! That, and just having sucky Microsoft that doesn't notice and point out your mistakes for you.**

***sigh*...**

* * *

Edited 1/30/2014


End file.
